Assurément
by Armenius
Summary: Vignettes sur les personnages de Harry Potter. 1 - Luna. 2 - Une famille spéciale. 3 - Neville et son chaudron. 4 - Le nez de Rogue. 5 - Sirius et sa mère. 6 - Le Blues de l'absence. 7 - Animale. Recueil fourni selon le bon vouloir de mon imaginaire et des défis qui m'inspirent.
1. Jeter sa montre

**Jeter sa montre – Harry Potter**

**Titre : Assurément**

**Auteur : Armenius**

**Jour/Thème : Jeter sa montre (par la fenêtre)**

**Fandom : Harry Potter**

**Personnage/Couple : Luna/Fred/George**

**Rating : G**

**Disclaimer : JK. Rowling pour les personnages et l'environnement. Howard Buten pour le livre « Quand j'avais cinq ans je m'ai tué » et Jean-Claude Sussfeld pour l'adaptation en film qu'il en a faite. Inspiré du passage sur la blague du fou qui jette sa montre par la fenêtre.**

**Drabble – 100 mots**

- Pourquoi as-tu jeté…

- … ta montre…

- … par la fenêtre ?

- Je m'ennuie.

- Luna, c'est pas…

- … une réponse, ça.

- Pourtant, c'est celle que je vous donne. Au fait, quelle heure est-il ?

- Pourquoi tu ne…

- … récupères pas…

- … ta montre…

- … pour le savoir ?

- Elle n'a pas d'ailes.

- Luna, tu réponds…

- … encore…

- … à côté.

- Et puis tu peux utiliser…

- … un « _accio_ » pour la remonter.

- Elle est probablement cassée, vous savez. C'est pas grave, je vais la laisser là.

- Quelqu'un d'autre la trouvera.

- Assurément.

- Et la jettera par la fenêtre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour voir s'envoler les minutes.


	2. Toucher le fond

**Fond du chaudron – Harry Potter**

**Titre : Toucher le fond**

**Auteur : Armenius**

**Thème : Fond du chaudron**

**Fandom : Harry Potter**

**Personnage/Couple : Neville/Severus**

**Rating : ****G**

**Disclaimer : JK. Rowling**

**Pour Jufachlo sur la communauté LJ : Kyrielle_100**

La salle est emplie de vapeurs, de fumées, d'odeurs plus ou moins écœurantes en fonction du chaudron d'où elles proviennent. De la potion d'Hermione, par exemple, s'élève une douce senteur sucrée, tandis que de celui de Ron se dégagent des effluves rappelant vaguement le fumier. Cela dit, les élèves présents dans le cachot du sinistre professeur Rogue sont soumis à une puanteur pire que celle du fumier : un mélange de putréfaction et de soufre, rappelant douloureusement aux narines des personnes présentes des relents d'œufs pourris.

Cela fait un moment que ces effluves désagréables flottent dans la pièce et depuis plusieurs minutes, toute activité a cessé. Tout le monde a reculé contre le mur, tourné vers un même point, le nez retroussé : un brouillard compact ondule au milieu de la pièce.

- Ca vient du chaudron de Neville, chuchote Hermione au moment où le principal concerné en émerge en crachant ses poumons.

Les vapeurs putrides s'amassent dans le cachot, devenant de plus en plus denses. Pansy Parkinson s'évanouit dans les bras de Malefoy, suivie de près par Lavande Brown dans ceux de Seamus. Neville se traîne jusqu'aux pieds de arryHhHarry. Il respire difficilement.

BOUM ! L'explosion a fait trembler les murs. Un « bong » étouffé laisse deviner que le chaudron s'est renversé, libérant sur le sol le contenu qui se met à mousser, effervescent comme un acide qui tente de ronger les dalles. La flaque s'étale. Les Serpentards prennent peur et quittent la pièce précipitamment, talonnés par Seamus et Parvatil transportant Lavande avec eux ainsi que la majorité des Gryffondors.

Malgré leur curiosité, la trop forte puanteur pousse Harry et Ron à faire de même. Neville est le dernier à sortir. Aussitôt, Rogue surgit de nulle part, lui qui s'était absenté pour accompagner une de ses élèves à l'infirmerie, pénètre dans le cachot. Tout le monde entend une succession de « bong », de bruits de succion et de pétarades puis le silence.

Le maître des potions réapparaît, complètement échevelé et hors de lui, tenant à la main une cuve métallique informe, cabossée et noircie. Pourtant, c'est d'un ton très calme qu'il demande :

- A qui appartient ce chaudron ?

Neville lève timidement la main, tremblant de la tête aux pieds.

- Londubat… J'aurais dû m'en douter.

Rogue darde sur lui des yeux pleins de fureur.

- Je crois que… vous avez touché le fond, Londubat. Et il semblerait qu'il n'ait pas supporté le poids de votre incompétence !

Il tend ce qu'il reste du chaudron à son légitime propriétaire : en effet, la base du chaudron s'est largement fendue en deux lèvres souriant d'un air moqueur.


	3. Irrémédiable

**Le nez – Harry Potter**

**Titre : Irrémédiable**

**Auteur : Armenius**

**Thème : Le nez**

**Fandom : Harry Potter**

**Personnage/Couple : Hermione/Severus**

**Rating : G**

**Disclaimer : JK. Rowling**

**Pour Septentrion1970 sur la communauté LJ : Kyrielle_100**

Hermione était merveilleusement agacée, diablement énervée, prodigieusement furieuse. Comment ce… comment _cet homme_ osait-il la traiter de la sorte ? Ou plutôt : comment osait-il traiter _son_ devoir de _cette_ manière ? Elle s'était appliquée à lui rendre une copie propre et claire, elle avait cherché les renseignements les plus précis qu'elle avait pu, allant jusqu'à demander à Madame Pince de lui ouvrir la réserve, un devoir exemplaire en somme sur l'un des thèmes les plus obscurs de l'élixirologie : la peau des Sombrals.

Et cet _immonde_… personnage avait… Hermione n'arrivait pas à raisonner convenablement tellement elle était hors d'elle. Ce n'était pas tant la note moyenne qu'il lui avait accordée qui la faisait maladivement enrager, mais les _ignobles_ traces de gras qui recouvraient son parchemin comme si quelqu'un s'était essuyé avec.

Ah il pouvait se moquer de ses dents si ça lui chantait, comparées à son nez, son moral avait plutôt tendance à remonter en flèche. Mais _là_… Elle avait bien l'intention de lui dire le fond de sa pensée.

Alors qu'elle atteignait presque son cachot, elle le croisa dans le couloir qui y menait. Aussitôt sa colère redoubla. En particulier à la vision de l'horrible bec de chair qui empiétait sur une grande partie de son visage.

- Miss Granger… puis-je savoir ce que vous faites dans ces couloirs ? demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

- Vous ! _Vous…_

Les mots lui manquaient, et ceux qu'elle avait à l'esprit s'étranglaient dans sa gorge nouée par la rage. Elle lui planta d'un geste sec son devoir sous le nez – mais pas trop près, il l'avait déjà bien assez sali comme ça.

- Ma note est définitive, alors retournez à votre…

- Je me fiche de la note ! s'égosilla Hermione.

Le maître des potions haussa un sourcil.

- La petite miss je-sais-tout n'a rien à redire à ma…

- TAISEZ-VOUS !

Il ne dit rien. Cependant, elle vit bien qu'il n'allait pas tarder. C'est pourquoi elle enchaîna aussitôt :

- Vous pouvez bien vous moquer de mes dents, et vous pouvez ricaner à la moindre question que je vous pose, mais laissez-moi vous dire une chose : ce statut de « je-sais-tout » m'a permis de savoir qu'il n'existe aucune potion capable de faire diminuer la taille de votre nez. J'étais furieuse que vous ayez laissé ces marques grasses sur mon parchemin mais au final, je vous plains plus qu'autre chose parce qu'au moins, grâce aux dentistes moldus, mes dents ne seront plus une gêne pour moi, alors que pour votre nez… Je suis désolée… C'est irrémédiable. Enfin, vous pouvez essayer un chirurgien esthétique mais je doute que le résultat soit concluant.

Sur ce, elle repartit comme elle était venue, allant même jusqu'à réduire sa copie en miettes et à la jeter par la fenêtre la plus proche. Pauvre professeur Rogue… Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui retirer des points.


	4. Le mauvais goût de ma mère

_Ce texte est écrit pour un défi : les Nuits du FoF : une heure pour un thème. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP ou vous renseigner directement sur le Forum francophone (lien dans mon profil), partie Salle de Jeux._

**Thème : **Bibelot

**Titre : **Le mauvais goût de ma mère

**Personnage/Couple** : Sirius

**Disclaimer :** JK Rowling

- Qu'est-ce que t'as, toi ?

L'œil terne et desséché de la tête d'elfe clouée au mur en face de ma chambre me fixe de cet air dédaigneux depuis au moins cinq minutes. Ca suffit. J'ai tout tenté pour la retirer mais rien à faire : elle reste définitivement accrochée au mur. Sur un papier peint horrible en plus de ça. Ma chère mère a encore dû recourir au sort de Glu Perpétuelle, comme elle l'a fait pour l'atroce arbre généalogique – dont je ne fais plus partie grâce à ses soins – qui couvre tout un pan du mur du salon. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si j'y descendais souvent.

Mais ce truc là, en face de ma chambre, c'est juste immonde. C'est dégueulasse, ça pue, ça me donne envie de gerber. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un deuxième Kreattur qui surveille chacune de mes allées-venues. Un ancêtre de Kreattur devrais-je dire.

Et si ça ne suffisait pas, il y en a d'autres tout le long de l'escalier. Alors bon, c'est pas comme si une en moins allait poser problème, hein ? Le fait est que si, justement.

Pourquoi ?

Tout simplement parce que le nombre d'elfes épinglés au mur – sur ce papier peint à la couleur plus que douteuse (en même temps, tu m'étonnes qu'il soit glauque avec tous les cadavres incomplets qui suintent dessus) – a de quoi pétrifier Voldemort en personne. A-t-il tué autant d'hommes qu'il y a eu d'elfes morts au sein de ma famille ? Aussi psychopathe soit-il, j'en doute.

Cette charmante déco intérieure ravit ma mère et fait montre de la richesse des Black. Je me demande bien pourquoi. Encore s'ils avaient été accrochés dans le vestibule, ça se comprendrait. Mais dans les escaliers… Aucun invité ne les emprunte jamais alors pourquoi s'infliger l'odeur ? Ah oui, bien sûr… Il n'y a que moi qui la sente.

« Comme c'est dommage, mon cher Sirius », dirait ma mère.

Mais bon. S'il n'y avait que ça. Ca serait relativement plus supportable.

Sauf que ce n'est pas le cas.

Wallburga Black, sang-pur et tellement fière de ce 'statut' que je m'étonne qu'elle n'en porte pas encore la mention en badge doré sur sa poitrine, aime à collectionner les bibelots de ce genre.

Qui a déjà acheté _consciemment_ de telles horreurs ? Hormis ma mère ? Qui a déjà seulement considéré ça comme des _bibelots_ ?

Les seuls à le faire font malheureusement partie de ma famille – je prie Merlin pour qu'il n'en soit pas de même pour moi une fois que je me serai barré d'ici. Barjow et Beurk sont de vieux amis de mon père. Ils lui font des prix. Ma mère est leur cliente la plus fidèle. Effrayant, non ?

Une femme aussi raffinée qu'elle peut-elle réellement s'émerveiller devant des objets aussi inutiles qu'une pince à épiler sur pattes - dont j'espère qu'elle la fait atrocement souffrir lorsqu'elle l'utilise (si elle l'utilise bien entendu… Oh et puis, je ne préfère pas savoir !) -, une tabatière qui grince des dents – quoique ça peut s'expliquer facilement : elle m'a mordue une fois et je me suis retrouvé avec la main couverte de verrues (ça a dû beaucoup amuser Mère) -, et autres babioles sur lesquelles je ne tiens pas à en apprendre davantage.

En clair, c'est flippant. Je ne peux pas ouvrir un placard sans redouter d'être attaqué par l'une de ses horreurs ambulantes. Bah oui, c'est mieux si c'est à moitié vivant, sinon ce n'est pas drôle, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce qui m'étonne le plus ceci dit, ce sont les cadres et les photos de famille alignés sur le linteau de la cheminée. Ma mère n'a pas trop le sens de la famille. Elle réplique en disant que c'est l'inverse, ce sur quoi elle n'a pas tort, mais je sais bien que ce n'est qu'une image qu'elle se donne. Elle m'a effacé des photos – ce qui m'arrange, entre nous – mais elles ne sont pas plus attrayantes pour autant. Personne ne sourit jamais dessus. Et tout le monde reste toujours immobile dans son cadre.

Ca aussi c'est flippant.

Ils sont tellement immobiles qu'on croirait des photos moldues.

Mère hait les Moldus.


	5. Le Blues de l'absence

**Blues – Harry Potter**

**Titre : Le Blues de l'absence**

**Thème : Blues**

**Personnage/Couple : ****Hermione/Harry(/Ron)**

**Rating : G**

**Disclaimer : JK. Rowling**

**SPOILERS FILM 7.1 :**** Que ceux qui n'ont pas vu Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort – Première partie évitent cette ficlet s'ils n'aiment pas être spoilés. (FERMEZ LA PAGE AU LIEU D'ALLER PLUS LOIN. Je décline toute responsabilité dans le cas contraire u.u)**

La radio crépita, bourdonna, vibra avant de se stabiliser sur un vieux morceau dont Harry ignorait l'auteur. Hermione, recroquevillée à côté du poste, gardait les yeux fixés sur l'appareil comme si elle espérait, faute de voir Ron en sortir, capter une formule permettant de le ramener.

Harry aussi aurait bien aimé le voir réapparaître, les mains dans les poches et le regard fuyant en balbutiant des excuses. Hermione s'était renfermée et lui-même n'osait pas prononcer la moindre parole de peur d'évoquer par inadvertance celui qui en était la cause. Les silences peuplaient leur quotidien, brisés occasionnellement par les grésillements de la radio qu'Hermione avait pris l'habitude d'allumer tous les soirs.

Harry détestait ça. L'absence de bonnes nouvelles, le manque d'informations tout simplement rendait leur mutisme encore plus pesant, y ajoutant le poids de l'ignorance et de l'inquiétude. Que se passait-il dehors ? Ron avait-il pu rejoindre le Terrier ?

Malgré les questions qui dansaient en permanence dans son esprit, Harry laissait Hermione à ses vaines tentatives d'interception d'une chaîne qui y répondrait. Il savait qu'elle attendait la même chose que lui, il l'avait deviné sans même avoir besoin d'entendre les paroles révélatrices qu'abandonnait son amie dans son sommeil. Ses appels se lisaient jusque dans ses yeux, dans son appétit qui faiblissait, dans ses pas titubants.

Mais demeuraient, à l'image de leurs interrogations, sans réponse.

La mélodie envahit peu à peu l'intérieur de la tente, le réchauffant doucement, s'insinuant dans tous les vides que Ron avait laissés derrière lui. Harry sentit les picotements de la musique couler dans sa nuque, s'enrouler autour de son cœur et y calmer le rythme endiablé qui agitait ses incertitudes. Peu à peu, il ralentit, jusqu'à se transformer en une valse lancinante qui ne demandait qu'à être accompagnée. C'en était presque apaisant.

Presque.

Il ne restait qu'une chose à faire.

Harry tendit la main à Hermione. Elle le dévisagea, hésita. Le scepticisme rendait son visage encore plus ravagé. Pourtant elle attrapa sa main, s'y accrocha prudemment, comme à une chance de pouvoir espérer à nouveau que l'on redoutait de voir s'échapper si on prenait le risque de la malmener.

Le temps qu'elle mit à se lever parut infini. Ainsi que les quelques secondes d'échange muet – toujours ce mutisme qui n'en finissait pas – entre eux. Ainsi que le simple geste que Harry effectua pour retirer le médaillon de Serpentard qui lui ceignait le cou et lui pesait, inconsciemment. Ainsi que les pas hésitants qui les amenèrent au centre de la tente.

Elle laissa filer un soupir lassé. Harry la regarda longuement, comme dans l'attente d'un accord silencieux. Qui ne vint malheureusement pas. Les yeux d'Hermione restaient définitivement éteints. Gonflés par les nombreuses larmes qui menaçaient de couler mais que la fatigue maintenait en place, bien cachées au creux de ses paupières ombrées. Alors il commença doucement, lentement, pour lui donner confiance, la faire sourire petit à petit. Espérer que ce qui réussissait à le réchauffer, lui, se montrerait également bénéfique pour elle.

Ses mains dans les siennes, il se mit à balancer ses épaules et ses hanches au rythme de la musique, d'avant en arrière, de droite à gauche, de manière un petit peu ridicule au fond, mais quelle importance ? Hermione poussa un soupir, quoique moins convaincu cette fois, qui pouvait vouloir dire quelque chose comme « Quand apprendras-tu enfin à danser correctement ? » avec sa façon si piquante et si sérieuse de faire des remarques. Soupir qui se mua en sourire, léger mais présent tout de même. Tout comme la lueur faiblarde au fond de ses prunelles.

Harry l'encouragea du sien, ne la quittant pas des yeux, persistant résolument dans sa démarche maladroite qui semblait amuser la jeune fille, la rassurer : les choses ne changeraient pas. Pas entre eux. Ron reviendrait. La promesse était là, flottant entre eux, bulle fragile à deux doigts d'éclater. Et c'est probablement cette promesse qui brisa l'instant.

Hermione avait réussi à se laisser aller, le temps d'une chanson, à sourire à nouveau, à oublier où ils étaient et qui n'y était pas. A renverser sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry, qui n'attendait que ça pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il était là, en ce moment, rien que pour elle. En dépit de ses bras autour d'elle qui n'appartenait pas à la personne dont elle avait le plus besoin.

Le morceau s'acheva sur cette note pessimiste qui réveilla le manque de Ron, son absence rongeant cruellement l'embryon d'enthousiasme qui avait tenté de naître. Trop tôt visiblement.

Hermione se détacha de lui, ses mains comme ses yeux, le visage à nouveau fermé. Perdu. La bulle de certitude éclata dans un '_blop !_' inaudible et, si elle ne fut pas oubliée, au moins fut-elle soigneusement enfermée dans un tiroir sur lequel retomba le poids des questions, en barricadant l'accès.

Aucun mot n'avait été échangé. Pas même un rire.

Toujours ce mutisme qui n'en finissait pas.


	6. Animale

_Ce texte est écrit pour la 41__ème__ Nuit du FoF : une heure pour un thème. Pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP ou vous renseigner directement sur le Forum francophone (lien dans mon profil), partie Salle de Jeux._

**Thème : **Proie

**Titre : **Animale

**Disclaimer :** JKR

Crinière emmêlée, incisives apparentes, elle contemplait sa proie avec délectation. Ses yeux noirs et indéchiffrables parcouraient le corps de sa victime, se réjouissant par avance du festin auquel elle aurait bientôt droit. Elle humait l'air, à la recherche d'une odeur de sang qui n'avait pas encore coulé. Le pas fluide, elle s'avançait doucement, précautionneusement. Silencieuse comme la mort.

Animal guidé par son instinct de chasseur.

Tout comme l'instinct de la proie lui soufflait que le danger était grand. La pauvre chose n'avait aucune échappatoire. Les ombres vacillantes qui les entouraient effaçaient toute voie de sortie possible. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, tremblant sur le sol froid, elle faisait peine à voir. Minuscule et fluette, on ne pourrait pas en tirer grand-chose, mais la faim de la prédactrice était trop grande, sa soif de sang trop obsédante.

L'odeur de peur qui s'échappait par tous les pores de la fine peau de sa proie ne faisait que les attiser davantage. De plus, jeune comme elle était, sa chair devait être tendre à souhait. La chasseresse s'en pourléchait déjà les babines

L'assaut était inévitable.

Quelques pas de plus… Il ne fallait pas se louper, attendre le moment propice pour bondir sur sa victime. Et d'un coup de griffe, tracer un sillon écarlate dans la peau.

Comme lisant dans ses pensées, la proie acculée couina de terreur.

Les dents blanches et pointues apparurent plus étincelantes dans la largeur de ce qui pourrait ressembler à un sourire. C'était _le_ moment.

D'un mouvement souple et félin, elle bondit…

Et Hermione hurla de douleur.

Ooooooooooooo

_Bon c'est un peu court mais c'est tout ce que ça m'inspirait et je ne pouvais pas trop étendre le texte sans risquer d'en dévoiler plus que je ne l'aurais voulu. J'espère que vous aurez compris à quel autre personnage ma "prédatrice" faisait référence. _


End file.
